The present invention relates to a process for painting a substrate, which can in particular be used for road marking purposes.
Various processes are presently used for producing road markings, i.e. for making horizontal signs, particularly in the form of continuous and/or discontinuous lines or strips on road surface coverings.
All these processes have the common disadvantage of closing the road for long periods leading to a disturbance to the traffic flow involving accident risks, a certain slowness in carrying out the work, high manpower costs through men having to beacon off the road and in certain cases the necessity of opening the road to traffic before the coating applied is dry, so that it is inevitable that the marking strips are made dirty.
In addition, rapid painting processes are of considerable interest for the mass production of prepainted components, particularly intended for the building industry.